Akame Bloodeyes
by Simped
Summary: Akame from Akame ga Kiru wakes up in Westeros with no memories and wearing Samurai Armour (cover image with adjustments, more armor on the chest area and upper thighs) and Murasame plus a wakizashi. How will Akame handle this strange world and loss of her memories? First ever Fanfic, i appreciate criticism. Rated M for GoT. I do not own GoT or Akame, Same with the cover image.
1. Chapter 1 Akame in Westeros

Akame woke up remembering nothing except her name and the fact that it was freezing cold. There were snow and trees everywhere. She found a sheathed long katana and short katana next to her. She was also wearing strange red and black armor and a helmet with a mask. Akame strapped the swords to her hip. She then paced around while thinking of what to do. Akame then decided to try and find a path or village. It wasn't long before she met people. After a while of walking, she found a group of seven men walking towards her. They were all wearing animal skins and fur, they were also tall and fairly bulky. They stopped in front of Akame, one who seemed like the leader stepped forth and started talking. She could not understand anything he was saying. But she noticed they were all equipped with axes and swords.

They are aggressive in their postures, ready to draw an attack. Akame was oddly calm, she wondered why. 'I can't remember anything but my name, how is it that I am so calm when people so ready to kill me are straight in front of me?' She waited until they charged her. It wasn't a long wait, apparently, they were tired of her not responding. When one of them was close enough Akame's body moved without her mind registering it, quickly drawing her katana and swinging it in one motion, cutting the man in half. Blood and guts pouring out of the two halves.  
The others quickly stopped for a second. Most certainly re-assessing her threat level. But Akame was having a little inside turmoil. 'I just killed a man! I cut him in half, what have I done?' She was wide-eyed and trembling in light of what she has done. Two more of these men started charging her. Akame quickly realized she would die if she did not defend herself and decided this was not the time to think about what happened. There was one to the right and one to the left. Three more behind those two in a line and the last one was trying to flank her back. Akame quickly asserted the field and enemy position in all but an instant without herself consciously doing so.

Akame quickly formed a battle plan and carried it out. 'First, I will take out the legs on the left one, then continue that swing straight into the back of the right one.' She ran, so fast in fact. That she reached the one guy on the left so fast he wasn't able to register that he lost his leg before the guy next to him was dead. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHH" The legless guy screamed so loud while clutching the bloodied stump of what used to be his leg. Akame's red eyes seemed to glow with focus as she spun to the right and quickly stabbed the legless guy in the throat with her Katana and pulled it out, blood sprayed across the snow. *snap* Akame quickly sidestepped to the left as an ax overhead swing almost cleaved her. She had forgotten the one person flanking her. With a little turn, Akame slashed at the throat of the now dead flanker. The three other people started running away. She quickly realized why as she heard horse hooves stampeding towards her. She quickly sheathed her long katana, and sat on her knees and laid her katana and short katana in the snow. The men on the horses had fur capes and leather armors. They then stopped close to Akame.

The one at the front started talking, he brown-blonde hair that reached the start of the shoulders, and a trimmed full beard. Akame still could not understand a single word of what anyone where saying. Akame decided to try something.  
She pointed at herself and said "Akame". The one speaking looked baffled for a second, before speaking again. Akame tried again, this time more slowly and pronounced "A-KA-ME". The person had a realization in his eyes and responded something Akame reckoned was a name. He pointed to himself and said "Eddard Stark". Akame repeated his name "Eddard Stark". The one named Eddard nodded. He got off his horse and walked towards her slowly as the rest of his party got of their own horses. Eddard looked around, his gaze lingering mostly on the four fur clothed men she killed. Eddard pointed towards the bloodied men in the snow, then proceeded to point at Akame. Akame then nodded to confirm that she did kill them. Eddard proceeded to wave her to follow him. She stood up and took her swords, then walked towards Eddard.

He pointed to her swords then at some brown-black long haired guy. Akame got the gist of it and gave her katana's to him. Eddard then climbed up his horse, and then stretched out his hand for her. She took his hand and climbed up on the horse. 'What a day, first I wake up in the middle of nowhere. Get attacked, and now I am riding on a horse with a guy I just met, towards gods know where' Akame thought as the events of today finally caught up with her, including the fact that she killed someone. Her mind was racing for a long time. Until she became tired and fell asleep on this strangers back.

 **Couple of hours later**

Akame woke up on a bed inside a stone room. The room was lit with wax candles, she had wool blankets and her armor and helmet laid beside the bed. Although her swords where nowhere to be seen. 'I have no idea where I am, I cannot act rashly.' was Akame's thoughts before the door suddenly opened to reveal an old man in a gray robe and a receding hairline. Some guards entered as well, most likely this person was important. He started talking away in their foreign language, he then switched through several languages to look for a language which Akame could understand. She understood none of the languages and the old man looked frustrated. He and his guards left the room for awhile. Akame decided to study the room. 'There is a window, I should take a look.' She stood up and took a few steps until she reached the window. 'There's a yard, I wonder who those kids that are sparring are?' She contemplated as she noticed two young children sparring with wooden swords.  
She stood there watching until the door opened again. The gray-robed old man came back with several books and papers. He even brought in a small desk and a chair. He still looked somewhat annoyed, seems fair considering the communication barrier. He motioned for Akame to sit down, seeing no reason to refuse, she sat down. He placed a book in front of her, it was a fairly big book. He opened it and started pointing at what seemed to be letters, then proceeded to pronounce them and have her pronounce them.  
Akame was shocked. 'He is going to teach me their language, for what reason would he do that?' Even with her shock, she tried to emulate him as much as possible.  
After several hours of this, Akame decided that this was going to take a while.

 **3 Weeks Later**

Akame was right, learning their language did take a while. It didn't help that she was confined to her room until she could speak in sentences. Which she finally had learned after several hours of learning how to read and speak every day. Granted it was grammatically horrible sentences. But it was somewhat understandable. She also figured out the name of the man teaching her. His name was Luwin, Maester Luwin. She also learned a bit of geography of the land, She was currently in a castle named Winterfell in the north thanks to Luwin teaching her. Apparently, he was some sort of scholarly advisor on everything ranging from medicine to teaching children history and language. She had to admit, it was impressive. The amount of reading he must have done to be so knowledgeable had to have been most immense.  
Lord stark would also stop by every once in awhile to check on her and her progress, Maester Luwin insisted on calling people by their titles. He was happy when he heard Akame say Eddard without any honorifics. But Akame did not mind, nothing could ruin her good mood.

Because today was the day she would try talk about what happened with Lord Stark. There was a knock at the door and a voice. "Are you ready Akame?" came the voice of Maester Luwin. Akame responded as she moved closer to the door "I ready" Her common was still not great. Maester Luwin escorted Akame to Lord Stark's solar. When they entered they found Lord Stark sitting behind his desk and beckoning Akame to sit. The Lord of Winterfell took a long look at Akame before speaking. "Can you tell me what happened the day my party found you surrounded by four dead wildlings?" Akame nodded and thought back to the day Eddard found her. "I wake up in snow, armor on and swords on ground. Not remember anything but name Akame. Seven men with fur and weapons attack, I kill so I can live. Then you come, and three of them run." Akame tried so hard to speak in proper sentences, but no matter how much she tried, she could not speak in perfect grammar. She did come to terms with the fact that she has killed eventually. Akame decided that killing was sometimes necessary. She did not enjoy it, and never would.

Lord Stark stared at her, before asking her a question. "How would you like to become a part of the Household Guards?" Akame's eyed widened in surprise and shock 'He trusts me that much already?' Akame could honestly not believe her ears. "I will guard since Lord Stark asked" She accepted resolutely.


	2. Chapter 2 Start of the Greyjoy rebellion

Authors Note: Hey! Thanks for the appreciation on the first chapter! I honestly thought that people would not enjoy my story, guess I was wrong. I know that the first chapter was somewhat short. That chapter was made to be short. I wouldn't put much of my energy and time to write something that people don't like. I also somewhat miscalculated, in the tv series Robb, Jon, Joffrey and Dany are 16 at the start, in this fanfic however they are going to be 15 since I missed a year. Criticism is encouraged :) I also did some calculations on GoT Travel time, but according to those and current timelines a war party by horse would arrive at the end of a war. So I am speeding travel time up a small amount. I am also recommending to listen to Akame ga Kiru OST songs, I will list them where they best suited in the next chapter

* * *

'Speaking'  
 _'Thinking' - Italics_  
 **'Screaming' - Bold**

Chapter two: Two years have passed

Two years have passed for Akame in Winterfell, it was the year 288 AC and she finally mastered the common language. She was incredibly happy with her progress in the language, mastering the language in simply 5 months. Her time as Lord Starks household guard was nice, Akame even got to train Lord Starks children sometimes! During the years Akame trained relentlessly with her swords if she was going to protect House Stark she was not about to fail anytime in the future. So she trained and trained. Everyone noticed how strange her weapons and armor was, even Akame thought they were strange compared to everyone else but then again the armor and swords have been with her since she got here. Akame wasn't about to change that. The men of Winterfell was also somewhat frightened of her eyes, being blood red in colour Akame could understand their sentiments.

Akame quickly became one of the best warriors at Winterfell, beating Ser Rodrick Cassel. The master-at-arms of Winterfell. Lord Stark was pleasantly surprised at Akame's skill. Most certainly glad he picked her as a guard. Akame heard the sound of wood hitting wood in the courtyard. Pulling her out from her thoughts. Lord Starks boys were at it again, she was surprised at how hard working two boys of age 7 could be. Both Jon Snow and Robb Stark trained as much as they were allowed to by Ser Rodrick. Akame made her way to the courtyard to watch. As she stood and watched she noted how Jon was on the offensive, slashing left and right in a sloppy but controlled manner. 'He is trying to break Robb's guard, and at this pace, he will.' Akame also noted how Catelyn Tully and she and Lord Stark's daughter Sansa Stark was watching. Sansa was but four years old. She had Auburn hair like her mother and blue eyes. She was very well behaved. She had interacted with the girl once or twice, a clever girl that loves her family.

Back to the spar, Robb was struggling against Jon's onslaught of strikes, Robb tried to back up but his heel was caught by a rock and he fell to the ground. A wooden sword was quickly placed at Robb's throat "Do you yield?" came Jon's voice at the other end of the wooden sword. Robb sighed before responding "I yield, even if I got up again, I am too bruised to keep going." Robb laughed sheepishly. Ser Rodrick started speaking "Robb! Watch your surroundings next time, Jon well done trying to break his guard, but your strikes were sloppy. You need to practice your slashes more." The boys nodded then they heard clapping, it was Akame clapping as she came over to them. "You two have become better, in time you both will be warriors of great renown. I am sure of it" Akame said in a warm tone. Jon complained "We are nowhere close to your strength or speed Akame" Akame nodded "You are right, you don't have my strength, nor do you have my speed but you two are six years old. There is a whole life ahead of you." The two boys looked like they accepted her answer.

Akame was about to ask them if they wanted to train with her tomorrow, but a messenger stopped her thoughts "Akame, Lord Stark has requested you in his solar." Akame nodded and responded " I'll be right there, sorry boys looks like duty calls. Do try and behave while I am not around" Akame said that last part jokingly, knowing that these two boys were pretty well behaved usually. She waved to the boys as she left for Lord Stark's solar 'I wonder what's going on, Lord Stark doesn't usually call me or anyone else unless there is something important.' Akame broke out of her thoughts when she reached the door to the solar. She knocked on the door three times before awaiting a response. A clear "Come in" came from the other side before she opened the door. "Lord Stark, you called for me?" asked Akame, Eddard nodded grimly "There is trouble brewing Akame, Ironborn have started raiding more than usual, and Balon Greyjoy has just recently proclaimed himself King of the Iron Islands. Lannisport has just been attacked with most of their fleet burned down. The Ironborn then attacked Seagard, but they were defeated by Ser Jason Mallister and his men."

Akame looked startled "You're serious? That's treason against the crown, there will be war because of this." Lord stark nodded "Aye there will be war, King Robert just called for his banners, and I will be leaving soon. This is why I called you. Will you join me or do you wish to stay here and protect the North?" Akame's decision was easy to make 'It would be much too hard for the Ironborn to come this far north with all of the Stark bannermen being on guard. Not to mention the travel time with ships would be quite long. Sieging Winterfell would take a lot of men and time as well. This is all without mentioning the fact that Ironborn are sea fighters.' "I will join you in this war Lord Stark, I believe Winterfell will be safe from the Ironborn. So I wish to help the realm instead." Eddard looked somewhat happy at that comment, he reached his hand out for Akame. She smiled and clasped his forearm. "When are we leaving My Lord?" Eddard looked grim before responding "I am assembling my bannermen once they arrive we will ride to White Harbor and take ships from there to Dragonstone. It should take us about two fortnights" Akame nodded then asked a question "My lord, have you told your children and wife yet?" Eddard shook his head before replying. "No, though I reckon I should tell them soon." Akame agreed with that, the family should know why they are leaving.

"My lord, is there anything else you need from me?" Akame felt the need to ask, Eddard simply responded "No Akame you are free to leave, but be ready to pack necessities. It won't be long before my bannermen arrive" "Understood." After that Akame left the solar. As she strolled down the halls of the castle she couldn't help but think of the war to come. 'I wonder what's going to happen, It won't be a pretty sight anyway, suppose I must prepare myself.' Since then Akame trained every day until she got called upon. She wanted to feel that she was ready, but she never did. Everyday guards were awed at her grace and speed with her sword, but that mattered little to Akame. She wanted to make sure her lord and his house survived. Her face darkened and her eyes glowed slightly 'I will not let my lord down, not with the kindness he has shown a stranger like me.'

 **Later that month**

All of Lord Stark's bannermen had finally shown up and they were ready to ride for White Harbor. Lord Stark did tell his family, they were not happy, especially his children. So we rode to White Harbor, Apparently, Stannis Baratheon had sent ships from Dragonstone to help us accommodate a force of 8000 men and the supplies. There was tension on the ships as we rode to war. Akame was standing on deck watching as White Harbor disappear from sight. She is interested in seeing new places and not just the north, but this was not how she wanted to see them. Nothing she could do about that sadly. Akame walked down to the sleeping quarters to rest. The travel was going to take its toll on everyone.

 **A fortnight later**

They finally arrived at Dragonstone around four and ten days later and what a sight Dragonstone was. A massive castle on top of a big rock of an island. The castle itself had very pointy walls going all around it. It truly was a beautiful castle. Akame fully clad in her armor, with her swords on her left hip stood beside Lord Stark. He was clad in the same armor when he had found her. He didn't have the fur cloak on but he had his leather armor on and Ice on his left hip. Ice was the ancestral sword of House Stark, Apparently, it was made with some rare metal thousands of years ago. It was called Valyrian steel. Hard enough to never chip and sharp enough to cut through steel weapons and armors. They made it up the stairs to Dragon Stone and entered the castle. They were then led into the war room. Inside there was a massive painted table of Westeros in the middle and several people was standing around it. Lord Stark allowed Akame to join him inside but was not allowed to speak. Akame quickly noticed who King Robert was, wearing a crown and a Warhammer at the wall behind him.

They were discussing tactics to use, it was going nowhere until Robert took the reins. "Stannis, raise your fleet and the Redwyne fleet to set up a trap for the Ironfleet off the coast of Fair Isle. Their longships are no match for our war galleys. After your victory there you will leave for Great Wyk and subdue it." Stannis nodded "As you wish" Robert nodded in satisfaction. "Barristan Selmy, you will lead the assault on Old Wyk." Another command from King Robert. "It shall be done your grace" came the veteran voice of Barristan the Bold. "Ned and I will head straight for Pyke once the Ironfleet is demolished. This meeting is over. Everybody out except Ned" Akame was surprised, she had heard Lord Stark's bannermen that the king was a drunk and a whoremonger. They failed to mention he was a great wartime leader. "Am I to stay my lord?" Akame asked Eddard. He simply nodded. The king got up and walked to Eddard, then he suddenly laughed and hugged him "Ned! It's so good to see you!" He roared with fervor. Ned as the king calls Eddard, laughed back with joy at seeing his longtime friend.

"It's good to see you to my friend, it's a shame it couldn't be under more pleasant circumstances." was Ned's response. The king looked grim "Aye, blasted Ironborns" King Robert then looked at Akame and raised his eyebrows. "Who is this woman Ned? Such strange armor and helmet, not to mention her eyes are red." The king was curious about her it seems. Eddard replied "This one of the best warriors in Winterfell, we found her in Wolfswood, fully armored and a bloodied sword in her hand and four dead wildings laying in the snow. She didn't understand common at all and has no memories except waking up in Wolfswood', so we took her to Winterfell. I then had my Maester teach her enough common so she could tell me what happened." The king was skeptical "You mean to tell me she killed four wildlings alone, at the same time?" Eddard nodded.

"That's impressive, fighting off four opponents at the same time is difficult no matter how skilled you are." King Robert replied. "Well, Akame I look forward to fighting with you. I wish to see your skills in action and who knows I may even knight you if you do well enough" Akame looked surprised, she never even thought about rewards for this. "I will not ask for rewards, but if you do decide to reward me I will not refuse it." replied Akame "Good, will you leave me and Ned be for a bit, we have some things from the past to talk about." Akame nodded and went out of the table room. She asked a nearby guard for accommodations in which he quickly showed her the way. Akame got her own room since she was a lady for reasons she didn't really care about. The room was small, nothing but a bed and a window but it was good enough. She stripped her swords and armors down to her undergarments and laid down on the bed. ' _Now all we can do is wait for the fleet to be demolished, then our part in this war begins.'_ This was Akame's thoughts as she was drifting into sleep


	3. Chapter 3 The Battle of Pyke

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I have been busy. Just a note on this chapter is the fact that I have never written large battles before in a story so I am not sure how well I did.  
As always I encourage criticism, hope you readers enjoy!

* * *

"Normal" - Speech  
 _"Italics" - Thinking  
"_ **Bold"- Screaming/Roaring**

 **Chapter Three - The Battle on Pyke  
**

 **Year 289 AC**

 **On a ship towards Pyke**

Stannis Baratheon had finally destroyed the Ironborn fleet. It was then they sailed towards Pyke, while Stannis sailed towards Great Wyk and Barristan towards Old Wyk. Tensions were thick in the air as they closed in on Pyke. King Robert was grinning from ear to ear with the thoughts of battles, his bloodlust was almost palpable. Akame stood next to Eddard on deck, Lord Stark was his usual quiet but was grimmer. He had told Akame in private that he hated war. Akame could tell that it was going to be mayhem, they had brought siege ships with them. It was going to be bloody, but Akame had readied herself long before this moment. "Pyke on the horizon! Ready the drums!" Someone shouted. As the drums started playing and the men armed themselves, King Robert started speaking loudly "Pyke is close, ready yourselves men. Today will be bloody but it won't be our blood, it'll be those damn Ironborn's blood that is splattered on the ground and our swords. **OURS IS FURY** " He roared so loud it invigorated the men, all across their many ships men were screaming loudly shouting "For the crown!" and their family's house words. Even the usually quiet Lord Stark joined in with his house words.

They could see Pyke now, it was a fortress that stood on top of pillars in the water. Stretching out far from the beach line. Soon enough arrows would rain upon them. "Siege ships FIRE!" Roared King Robert, the siege ships had two trebuchet's on each ship that fired towards Pyke. Arrows from Pyke by the hundreds came towards them. " **SHIELDS"** Someone yells, as everyone brings up their shields. Akame had to grab a nearby unused shield. The screams of men dying and sounds of arrows hitting wood came from all around Akame. They were nearing the beach line. Soon they could storm up. "Archers line up! Nock! Fire!" Robert commanded the archers to fire back. Their siege ships were still firing as fast as they could. Akame could see the beach line closing in _'_ _50 meters, 30 meters, 10 meters'_ just before the ship hit the beach line Akame looked to Eddard and asked: "May I rush ahead my lord?" He nodded. As soon as the ship hit the beach line Akame jumped down the ship and ran towards the archers on the hill, they did not even notice her. They were fewer in numbers compared to the other archer companies on the Island. They were only about 15 of them. With Thoros of Myr and Jorah Mormont quickly following her and several hundred men behind those.

[I recommend listening to Akame Ga Kill! OST -Kinpaku. It was so bad ass to listen to this song and write this.]

When Akame was only fifty meters away, the Ironborn archers had finally noticed her. But by then it was too late. Akame was upon them in a mere 5 seconds, she drew her sword in a flash quickly cutting through his leather armor before moving forward to the next. She did a quick stab at his throat and instead of pulling out she cut through slicing another archer that had tried to attack her while her sword was lodged in his comrade. Thoros and Jorah had joined in and wreaking havoc left and right. Ironborn brought more soldiers. Several hundred, Akame did not have the time to try and count as she was ducking and dodging, cutting through Ironborn left and right. " **OURS IF FURY!** " Came the roar of Robert as he charged with his Warhammer, bashing peoples heads in. Eddard was right behind him swinging that gigantic greatsword.  
Screams and roars, clangs of steel. It was mayhem, it was so chaotic and Akame was surprised she even managed to avoid being cut or stabbed with so many swords flailing about.

Akame had lost count of how many she had killed. Leaning to the left as an overhead swing almost cleaved her head in two, she did an overhead swing back right after his had passed her. Slicing through his neck on the left side. The Ironborn were outnumbered yet they were still battling them, all because of some arrogant and idiotic leader. Akame scoffed, she couldn't believe someone was so stupid. Akame pulled her short katana from the sheath to kill a man that had blocked Murasame. She stabbed him in the chest and kicked him away. They were making the way towards the Castle, but Archers had lined up on top of it. These were the archers that fired at our ships, hundreds of them. As Akame was moving forward, an arrow found itself stuck in her left shoulder. There was a gap in her armor there when she swung her short katana. Akame flinched and quickly broke the arrow shaft of the arrow, leaving the arrow point still inside her shoulder. They finally killed off the last of the Ironborn defense and marched quickly towards the castle with shields up. Their siege ships were trying to defend as much as possible from the beach line as well as the Archers on the ships. Covering for them as they marched. "RAM THAT GATE!" Ordered King Robert with a roar as they stopped by the gate. Akame finally got time to check if her left arm was okay. Clenching and unclenching her fists and moving her shoulder around. She decided it was best not to use her left arm too much.

When the Rams finally broke through the castle gate, Thoros of Myr, Akame, Jorah, Robert, and Eddard were the first to rush in. Killing Ironborn in an abundance. Akame rushed towards an Ironborn that was close to stabbing King Robert on his flank. When she was upon him Akame stabbed him in the stomach and then sliced it open before ending it by severing his head. Akame hated the brutality but it made her enemies fear her, and that fear made it easier for them to make mistakes. King Robert smiled at her and gave his thanks for saving him. Eddard was swinging that greatsword around like it was a toy, with Thoros swinging a flaming sword around next to him. After who knows how long, Akame ended up in a courtyard of kinds and she was met upon with a warrior that was greater than what she had been fighting til now, he was even wearing plate armor."My name is Maron Greyjoy. You Greenlanders killed my brother, you are going to die for that!" He roared. Akame quickly deflected a side swing from the left, sparks flying from the deflect. "My name is Akame, and I don't plan on dying here, but you are free to try" responded Akame. She did a quick swing towards his legs which he dodged by jumping back.

She then quickly stepped towards him and faked an overhead strike which he responded too by bringing his sword up above his head. Akame then quickly stabbed him in his right shoulder between the gaps of his plate. She twisted the sword before pulling out, making sure that arm is useless. He jumped back but Akame was upon him once again with her eyes darkening. He stumbled and fell to the ground in fright, eyes wide with terror. ' _Eliminate_ ' She thought as she stabbed him in the neck. The chaos around her had seemed to slow down. It seems the war was nearing its end. Akame slowly walked around in the castle trying to find Eddard, killing the few Ironborn that stumbled upon her and tried to attack her. After a while she found them and Balon Greyjoy was on his knees and pledging fealty. The war was over, it was a short war but no less gruesome.

Akame sat down on the floor, utterly exhausted and full of blood. Eddard looked at her and said "You did great Akame, you may rest as long as you need. The fighting had lasted throughout whole the day. It is understandable, I am also exhausted." Akame was so grateful for being able to rest. After a while King Robert came over "You are truly a beast in battle, I did not quite believe Ned when he told me your story. But I am sure of it now. There is going to be a feast in Dragonstone when we get back and I plan to reward you, especially since you saved my life." He said. Akame was grateful and humble "Thank you, your grace." The King smiled and nodded Akame "We are leaving for the ships. I got word that Stannis and Barristan won their battles. The war is over and we are going home" Akame nodded and smiled. "That's great news, I will go to the ships right away." As Akame started walking Robert quickly asked her a question "Akame, you do not have two names?" Akame quickly shook her head "I do not, your grace. I do not remember if I had one." Robert responded, "Would you like me to grant you a name?" Akame was utterly surprised but managed to respond meekly "I would like a name, but I do not have names to give myself. So if someone wishes to give me a second name, then they would have to choose one themselves." King Robert thought hard, before sending Akame off saying "I have matters to attend so you may leave. Rest well Akame." "Thank you, your grace. I will rest as much as I need" Akame then started walking away again.

[Play Akame ga Kill OST Fallen Heroes]

As she walked towards the gate, Akame couldn't help but look at all the bodies. Her head suddenly hurt very much, she placed her hand on her head as images started flashing in her mind. Images of her holding Murasame clad in all black killing people. All of the images revolved around her killing people. The images suddenly stopped and Akame quickly realized she was standing on the hill in that the previous battle was just held, before storming the castle. Akame kept walking down thinking about those images. _'What was those images, they were me but I don't remember any of it.'_ Akame clearly in distress made it to the ship and walked towards a healer to get the arrow wound checked up and those images. The healer was a man in his fifties. Akame had asked about those images and the man said he had no clue. Only that a Maester might know. Akame then went to the sleeping quarters and went to sleep.

 **Several hours later**

When Akame woke up the ships had already set sails, it would be a month before they arrived at Dragonstone, but they were no more tensions on deck. Only laughter and celebration of the victory. She couldn't help but smile, they won and Eddard and herself had survived. Her goal was accomplished. Akame was peaceful in that moment.

 **A month later**

They had finally arrived back in Dragonstone, and King Robert ordered everyone to Dragonstone's throne room. King Robert sat on the throne there before speaking "We have won the war, and there is to be a feast. But before that, I shall reward people in regards to their accomplishments during this rebellion." "Jorah Mormont, step forth and kneel." Jorah did as he was told. Robert then stood up and walked to him. He then pulled out a sword and placed it on Jorah's right shoulder as he spoke "Jorah Mormont, in the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maid, I charge you to protect all women. Kneel a warrior, rise a knight Ser Jorah Mormont." "Thank you, your grace" responded Jorah to Robert. "Akame step forth and kneel." Akame did as she was told. King Robert placed his sword on Akame's right shoulder and spoke "Akame, in the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maid, I charge you to protect all women. Rise Lady Akame Bloodeyes." Akame was shocked at that last part. "Your grace, what do you mean by Bloodeyes?" King Robert laughed "That is the name I have given you." Akame was stumped, she had been given a second name by the king himself. "Thank you so much, your grace."

The king smiled and nodded. Akame stepped back in line as the ceremony continued. Several people got knighted, and it was a long affair. When it was all done the feast begun. Food, ale, and laughter. It was a joyous moment for everyone. In the middle of the feast, the king called Akame and Eddard to speak in private. "Akame, Ned and I have discussed for a bit. Ned has agreed to give you Moat Cailin, however, you need to rebuild it yourself. We can offer some gold dragons. The rest is up to you." Akame could not believe her ears. "I am sorry, I seem to have misheard. You mean to give me Moat Cailin?" Eddard then decided to join in "Yes, you have proven yourself and you did vow to protect the Stark family. Well, Moat Cailin is the biggest defense of the North. You are honorable and skilled." Akame was lost for words. "I don't feel worthy of this honor." "You will in time Lady Akame Bloodeyes, Moat Cailin is yours now," Eddard responded. Akame smiles "Thank you, my lord. Thank you, your grace" King Robert laughs "Let's get back to the feast now. The food and ale are waiting for us!" The three of them went back to the celebration, smiles on their faces. _'The future is looking brighter'_ Was Akame's thoughts before continuing the feast. If only she knew what to expect in the future.

* * *

Chapter end


End file.
